Power of the Mind
by Angel JJK
Summary: A powerful mutant joins the school and catches a winged mutant's attention!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the past three years I've pretty much isolated myself, the only real contact I have is with you, my family. If I go out it is brief and I try to avoid people has much as I can. You think that it's because I'm scared and nervous all the time of the world and everyone, but that's only partly true. I am nervous and scared but it's of what I feel and think; I can feel what they feel and hear what they think. I can sometimes also project my feelings and thoughts onto other people and I can do other things too, like move things with my mind, have this glowing purple power form in my hands and control it and make this force field thing that looks like green fire. When this first started I felt like I was going crazy, I was so scared, but I learnt to control what I could do. I'm sorry that I never told you any of this, I was so scared of what you would think of me, (I caught some of your thoughts on mutants, I'm sorry) but what I was most afraid, and still am, of was hurting you or anyone else. I'm a mutant and it's time I stopped being scared of myself and use my powers to help people, to do some good. Last week I met some people, some other mutants when I saved them from a tense and potentially dangerous situation. We talked for a long time and they told me about themselves and their powers and I did the same. They told me of their school for mutants, a place where they can learn to control their powers, get an education and help the rest of the world from dangerous mutants, and then they asked if I would like to go there with them. For the first time in my life I felt as if I found a place where I could belong and where I could help people, so after a few days of soul searching I called to say that I would love to join them. I know that your worried for me but please accept this, I have to do this. And I'll keep in touch, I promise. I love you.

Alyssa

********************************************************************************

Three months had passed since Lyssa left home for Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, leaving only a letter for her parents. No contact had been made on either part; Lyssa had left it thinking that her parents needed time to adjust but three months, now she was worried. Being 19 Lyssa wasn't a proper part of school's education but she took courses on Mutant Affairs, Ethics and Advanced Sciences with other older students. She already had degrees on Psychology/Counselling, English Literature and Ancient History from online courses which she did in the three years at home. Her powers had grown slightly and she's been able to control them better since having private lessons from the Headmaster and X Men leader Charles Xavier and has been assisting in some of the English and History classes.

She smiled to herself as she thought about her life since coming to the school and joining the X Men. She met some students as she headed to Xavier's office.

"Hey guys".

They waved and mumbled hellos has they raced towards the dining hall for breakfast.

She knocked on Xavier's office door, "Come in, Lyssa", a voice said from inside the office. She opened the door, entered and smiled at the bald, smiling professor in his wheelchair as he wheeled out from behind his desk.

"Morning Professor", said Lyssa, "Do you have five minutes".

"Of course, I wanted to talk to you about something also", the Professor paused for a moment, "what's troubling you"?

Lyssa sat down on the sofa as the Professor wheeled himself in front of her, "My parents. I'm a little worried why they haven't contacted me…They would at least of written to say if they wanted to see me again or not…"

The Professor raised his hand to stop her oncoming rant, "I don't have the answer to that, but if you're worried you could call them or go see them". He studied her face, she was thinking it over and she her make up her mind.

"I think I'll call them first, see what happens", she paused, "what did you want to talk to me about"?

He smiled " You're very good with the students, you're closer to some and they come to you, which is important. This and both your powers and counselling degree made this decision easy. Would you like to be the school's counsellor? You kind of already are and the other X Men and I were thinking of making it official, if you want to". Lyssa was stunned for moment, surprised and honoured by his offer.

"Can I think about it"?

The Professor smiled and nodded , "Yes, I thought you'd say that. Take as long as you need".

She rose and has she left, she turned back to the Professor and said "Thank you". As the door shut the Professor smiled to himself knowing he'd made the right decision by asking her and having her in his school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A hand waved in front her face. "Earth to Lyss", said the owner of the hand. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey", she replied to Angel, still feeling butterflies in her stomach every time she's near him even though they've been dating for two months.

He kneeled down to where she sat and asked concerned "what's bothering you"? She sighed.

"The Professor asked me to officially be the schools' counsellor", she told him.

He smiled, "that's great, you kind of already are anyway. So what's the problem"?

She traced circles on his hands as she thought. "I think I'm gonna take the offer, everyone's told me I should", she paused, "it's my parents, I've been thinking about them and why I haven't heard anything from them".

He placed his hand on her cheek for comfort, "go call or see them, write, email even, whatever you do I'll be her for you".

She placed her hand over his, " thank you, I think I'll go call them now". She kissed him tenderly as she left the room.

************************************************************************

Lyssa sat quietly in her office, which was across from Professor Xavier's and next to Storm's classroom, with the phone to her ear waiting for her parents answer on their end. A pen was twirling around in circles on the desk due to her powers and her nervousness.

"_Hello__, Danver's residence_", a man's voice suddenly came through. Her father's voice, the polite, caring and slightly gruff voice that she remembered.

"Hi Daddy", she said in an almost childlike tone.

"_Alyssa, is that really you"?_ He asked full of hope.

She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.

"Yeah Dad it's really me", she replied.

"_Are you ok, where are you, are you safe"? _

"I'm great and safe. I'm at that school I mentioned"……"I'm sorry I left the way I did, I just saw no other way".

"_You could of told us, we would of understood. It's ok, I'm just happy to hear that you're ok"._

"Thank you. How are you and mum and everyone".

"_They're good, same-old-same-old. Worried about you though"__._

A lone tear ran down her cheek, "I'm sorry, I was scared that no of you would want anything to do with me after my letter and would be afraid of me".

She wiped the tear away as a knock came at the door and Angel and Storm walked through. Noticing that she was on the phone they indicated to leave but she shook her head, meaning that they could stay.

"_I gotta __go to work now, so I'll….." _

"I'll call you some time soon and I'll speak to mum then too". Angel smiled at her as she said mum knowing she called home.

"_Ok. Love you, bye then"._

"You too. Bye". She ended the call and sighed. Both Angel and Storm hugged her as she stood up.

"Rough", Angel asked.

"Yeah, but good". She replied nodding.

"We're taking you out to celebrate your now official job", said Storm as they left Lyssa's office, "Jean, Scott and Xavier are meeting us there".

"Great, where are we going", Lyssa asked becoming suspicious.

Storm and Angel smiled together, "Oh it's a surprise".


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. I'm not into writing at the moment and this story is too hard for me to write. Sorry if it disappoints. Anyone who wants it or just the general idea are welcome to it.

AngelJJK


End file.
